Fractured
by SpiritFeather19524
Summary: Christmas time is coming around and Steve, Clint, Natasha and Tony are faced with the hard fact they don't have each other to celebrate it with, so Steve comes up with a plan. THIS CONTAINS CIVIL WAR SPOILERS! And slight language...
**So I just watched Civil war (omg still geeking out right now) and thought how sad it was they were all separated from one another so I though Christmas would be a great reason for them to communicate, even if it's through a third party. This was meant to be short but it grew a mind of its own I swear. I don't really have any parings in here aside from Clint/Laura, Tony/Pepper. (ok i admit slight steve/natasha if you look carefully enought but i swear i can't help it, their my ship)
**

 **CONTAINS SPOILERS! AND SLIGHT LANGUAGE!**

 **I don't own Mavel or its characters (If I did Steve would so be with Natasha)**

 **Please review**

Steve looked over at the secret Avengers, a frown on his face as he turned to look back out the window of their current safe house, he was so lost in thought he didn't notice Clint coming up and stand next to him.

"I have to say it is different," Clint said softly so he wouldn't startle Steve.

"It is," Steve agreed, looking over at Clint before turning back to the window. "I can't believe you and me are about to celebrate our first Christmas since we became Avengers without Tony and Nat."

"It doesn't feel right," Clint sighed. "I never thought I would say this but I'm going to miss listening to Tony trying to sing Christmas carols all night."

"And there will be no Tony and Nat trying to spike my drink."

"No Nat playing throw the knife at Tony."

"No Nat switching all the names on the presents."

"No Tony trying to start a snowball fight on the top of Stark tower."

"No singing Iron Man suits."

"No Avengers all Christmas Eve movie marathons."

"No Avengers secret Santa."

Clint chuckled then. "You know I never found out how that even started."

"It was Tony's idea actually, because Nat told him you would stay until midnight Christmas Eve he thought we should do something to celebrate together so he thought of Secret Santa and once he explained it to me I agreed so we got everyone involved while never telling anyone who's idea it was in the first place. Tony was waiting to see who would figure it out first you or Nat."

"Well cat's out of the bag now you have told me."

Steve smiled slightly. "I'm sure that Tony would have told Nat about it by now, if they are talking."

"Why wouldn't they be talking?"

"Because Nat let me and Bucky go."

Clint looked at Steve in surprise and opened his mouth to say something before thinking better of it and turning back around.

"You know," Steve said after a while. "We don't have to give up all our traditions."

"What do you mean? We can't exactly rock up to the tower and just have a movie marathon, if they see us they will arrest us on sight."

"I know, but I can message Tony and tell me we are going to be buying them a present if they would like to be a part of Secret Santa they can turn the lights off in Stark tower for 30 seconds and I will be in contract."

"What makes you thing Tony want turn this into a trap."

"Because we use people he won't turn on."

"Who?"

"Bike messages, he won't hurt civilians and neither will we so it's safe."

"No use me my friends, they will not harm me," T'Challa said, walking up, "I will be seeing them this weekend so I can pass on the letter for you Steve and I will be seeing them two days before Christmas Eve so I can pass on you presents."

"Thank you," Steve said, as he and Clint bowed their heads at the young king.

"Anything for a friend."

...

Tony looked out the window of the meeting room as the council droned on and on. He knew they had no need for any of Avengers at the moment as they had no new on the Secret Avengers or any world crisis that need the Avengers broad range of skills, this was, quite simply a kiss arse session and Tony was there as the new face of the Avengers.

"I have something for you Tony," T'Challa said quietly so no one else would hear. "Do not open it here, wait until you are alone and give me your answer tonight. Natasha will know how to contact me."

Tony opened his mouth to speak but the senator bet him to it declaring the meeting over. Tony hung back, walking slowly to his limo, the whole time the letter burning in his pocket. As soon as he got in he put the security screen up and pulled out the letter, recognising Steve's hand writing. Nervously he opened it.

 _ **Tony,**_

 _ **Before you worry too much we are all safe and adjusting. It has been difficult but we are managing. Clint says to thank you and Nat for looking after his family.**_

Tony snorted then, knowing Clint would have added on a string of colourful words to say to him but the Cap was way too nice to write.

 _ **Clint and I had a chat the other day and thought that despite the change in circumstance we wouldn't let anything stop us from doing our yearly tradition of Secret Santa. Naturally of course we would be buying for yourself, Nat, Rhodes, Vision, young Spiderman and T'Challa. I know that if you see us you will arrest us on sight so T'Challa will be the go between, so if you agree to this next time he sees you he will give you the presents from us, even if you don't agree to this and if Banner or Thor turn up use one of the gifts we got them last year that they never ended up getting.**_

 _ **Please send Nat to him if the answer is yes, and if she doesn't see him, well, I know what your answer is.**_

 _ **Steve.**_

Tony shook his head, only Steve Rogers would think of this. He knew in his heart that dispute everything he would agree to this but it wasn't just him that would have to agree, the rest would have to as well then it's the issue of who would be shopping for who, through he suspected Nat would be in charge of that.

Soon enough he was back on base and calling a meeting with the Avengers who slowly made their way to the main room and once Rhodes, Nat and Vision were sitting he called Parker and placed him on speaker.

"I got a letter from Steve today and he would like to know if all of us, including you Parker, would like to participate in the annual Avenger's Secret Santa. I know there is some bad feelings between all of us and I know that it would be hard because of being on opposite sides right now but we are Avengers and this is a tradition Steve and I started up the first Christmas as Avengers."

Nat smirked then. "I knew it was the two of you. Barton owes me big time now."

"Barton owes you big all the time," Tony commented before turning back to the team. "I will let you know no one is being pressured into doing this but I know I will because they are my friends."

"I will," Natasha said, lazing about on the couch. "I like harassing those boys."

"I'm in," Parker said excitedly through the phone and Tony could just see him jumping around his room in excitement.

"As am I," Vision agreed and Tony turned to Rhodes who looked conflicted.

"You don't have to agree Rhodes, you have enough reason to hate those guys," Tony said gently.

"It wasn't their fault this happened to me, it was an accident. I mean sure I don't agree with what they are doing at all, I think the accords are right but I know they are doing what they believe to be right and I can't fault them on that. I'm in, just make sure I don't have Wilson or Steve or Bucky."

Tony nodded in agreement then turned to Nat. "The letter asked if you could get in contact with T'Challa and tell him our answer."

Nat nodded and got up. "It's been fun gentleman but I have a Black Panther to see," and with that she walked out the room.

...

"So who gets to buy for who?" Scott asked as the Secret Avengers sat talking.

"This has to be handle with care as there is some bad blood between us and them because of Rhodes's accident but I think we have got a list to suit everyone," Steve said, looking at Clint.

"So Wanda you have Vision, Bucky aka Steve has T'Challa, Scott you have Rhodes, I have Parker, Sam has Nat and Steve is also stuck with Tony."

"How do we know who the Spiderkid is?"

"Tony and I have kept our eyes on other enhanced people to see if they would become a danger to us or not. I knew the moment he shot that web at me who he was, that's why I had Clint there to shot the webbing of my hands I thought he might bring in fresh blood. Scott Rhodes is a big reader on aviation so find some books on that, even if he has them he will like the thought behind it."

"When do we have to have the gifts ready?" Sam asked.

"Tuesday."

"But it's Friday."

"Better start shopping."

"So Stark have you decided who is going to buy for who?" Nat asked, walking up to him as he looked outside.

"T'Challa has offered to buy a present for Barnes which would be the best idea as I hate his guts and the rest of us aren't overly fond of him. I thought Vision could buy for Wanda, Rhodes for Scott, Parker for Sam, and I thought I'd ask who would you rather buy for Steve or Clint?"

"I'll take Steve, I don't think it's a good idea for you to have him."

Tony nodded. "So I have Clint. I've told everyone to have the presents ready for Tuesday."

"Not a lot of time."

"No but it's all we have to make this work."

...

T'Challa waited for Tony after the meeting in a coffee shop a few blocks over. From the corner of his eye he could see Natasha drinking coffee, a few tables over, while scanning the area for Steve and the others, however he knew she was just hoping for a glimpse of her friends, not wanting in the slightest to arrest them, even though they all knew she would if she had to.

"So any idea where Cap and the others are hiding?" Tony asked sitting down across from him.

"No, they do not tell me where they hide Tony. They do not want me to be in trouble just because of them."

"But you are in contact with them?"

"You know I will not answer that question my friend, but if I was it would be so they knew of threats to the world and to you and your team."

Tony snorted. "Good old Cap, he has to protect everyone."

"He cares about you all. He has made mistakes but he does care."

"Enough. I know Rogers is sorry but that's not a talk I want to have right now," Tony slide the bag next to his foot across to T'Challa, "I came to give these gifts to the others."

T'Challa smiled. "Behind the arrogance is a good man, I wish more would see it." He pushed the bag on his other side over to Tony. "They asked me to wish you all a Happy Christmas and Clint asked me to ask you not to have the singing Iron Mans this year as you ruined carols for him last year."

Tony laughed. "Tell Legolas I make no promises, but I happen to know the Laura's security team was hired by Fury and is loyal to Fury and Fury only. They can't be bribed, Natasha and I tried as we had to make sure the Bartons only had the best Fury could offer."

T'Challa nodded. "I will pass the message along. Merry Christmas my friend."

"Merry Christmas T'Challa."

T'Challa rose and put some money on the table and walked out, a few minutes later Nat made her way to the table.

"Are they around?" Tony asked quietly.

"I can't be sure but I believe Steve is in the building to our left, on the fifth floor, right window for the corner, Clint I believe to be on the top level of the building across the street and Sam would be in the building to the right of us, on the fire escape where we can't see him but he can see us."

"What about the others?"

"Steve would have them hidden away as back up only."

Tony nodded and rose. "Time to get back."

"You're not going after them?"

"Well I have no back up and I don't have my suit. I can't go after them," and with that Tony walked outside, Natasha following with a smile on her lips and unknown to her Steve, Clint and Sam all had smiles on their faces having listened to the conversation, standing right where Nat had just said they all where.

...

"So what do I have?" Peter asked excitedly, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Calm down kid, you make me tired just looking over at you," Tony said walking in behind Natasha who sat down on her own couch, no one but Steve and Clint were ever game enough to sit next to her and strangely Peter who Nat had taken a liking to, taking him under her wing when she could.

"Sorry Mr Stark sir."

"I told you kid my name is Tony, Mr Stark was my father," Tony informed him for what felt like the hundredth time that day as he got Peter's present and passed it to the kid.

"Thank you," Peter said opening it to only stare in silence.

"Wow must be the first time I've seen him quiet," Rhodes chuckled.

"This is amazing," Peter said, his voice quiet, "I would never have been able to get this by myself. This tech is hard to come by when you have money, let alone when you can only salvage stuff off the street like me."

"Look who it's from," Nat said gently. Peter nodded and picked up the card.

"From your friendly Hawk."

"Clint," Nat rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the small, sad smile on her face.

"So Vision here is yours," Tony said passing Vision a rectangle parcel.

"From your friend Wanda," Vision read out before opening it to revel a stack of TV shows about history, which Vision liked to watch to understand where humans have come from, where their myths and legends stemmed from and the human tale on them.

"Rhodes," he said softly, and passed his friend his present.

"Scott Lang, aka Ant man," Rhodes read out as he opened it to reveal a few books on Aviation which he did not have, he looked over at Tony who held his hands up.

"Don't look at me, I don't even remember what I have read let alone what you have read, ask Widow."

"I may have slipped T'Challa a note saying what books you have got and what books have you been looking at."

"Thank you Nat."

"Don't thank me, Scott had the idea, T'Challa just happened to let to slip when I was giving him our answer that they already knew who they were shopping for and Scott wanted to know what books you needed."

"Remind me to ask T'Challa to thank him for me."

"Will do."

"Ok spy woman your present," Tony interrupted, passing along a small rectangular box to Nat.

Nat opened it to find a small metal jewellery box and engraved on the lid was Steve, Thor, Banner, Clint, Tony and herself and inside was a small note.

 _ **Merry Christmas Nat – Steve.**_

And next to the note was a picture of Nathanial and Natasha, one Nat knew automatically was from Clint. Nat looked up then, smiling slightly. "I believe there is another present for me."

Tony frowned and then looked back in the bag and got the second present and passed it to her. "Someone obviously loves you."

"What can I say, I'm loveable," Nat said, smirking over at Tony before returning her gaze to the present. "This is from Sam."

Nat opened it and the smirk grew to a full blown smile.

"What is it?" Peter asked, curiosity burning in him. Nat held up a copy of Mulan and Brave with a Mulan colouring book and a Brave colouring book.

"Sam has been telling me since I made him and Steve watch them with me that they are secretly me in another life, he has said for months he would buy me this stuff, I should have known he would have made it so he had me."

"Wait why did you watch Mulan and Brave?" Rhodes asked at the very un-Natasha like behaviour. Nat turned to glare at Tony who help up his hand innocently.

"Hey you should have known better than to truth and dare with me."

"You played truth and dare?" Peter asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Steve and Thor didn't understand the game when Thor's girlfriend's friend Darcy mentioned it so they asked us to explain it to them, which we did then Thor talked all of us into playing it."

"What happened when you all played?"

Tony smirked. "Somethings just can't be talked about and now we get to my present which I'm going to assume is from Steve," he said and he opened the card and smirked. "And I was right."

Tony opened it to reveal a folder full of water paintings of the team, including all the new members, doing different things. There was a picture of Tony drinking coffee after a late night, of him calling the armour to him, carrying a girl to safety, working with Banner in the lab, joking with Clint in the loungeroom, in deep discussion with Nat in the training room, with him and Steve both leaning against the railing deep in thought, him helping Thor to cook Pop tarts and his three favourites Clint, Steve, Nat, Thor, Banner and him in the Avenger's tower relaxing, Tony sitting with Clint's kids at the Barton farm helping them with science homework and Tony and Pepper dancing. Attached to that last photo was a note.

 _ **Don't give up on her Tony.**_

"What is it?" Rhodes asked, looking at the stunned expression on Steve's face.

"Here," Tony said, passing them the folder but taking out the one of him and Pepper.

Rhodes, Peter and Vison all had a look, all remaking on what an amazing artist Steve was, Peter getting excited of all the paintings Steve did of him in action.

"You ok Stark?" Nat asked sliding over to him.

"A lot harder than I thought it would be," he admitted softly. "I miss them."

Nat smiled sadly and looked down at her own presents. "I do too, but we need to remember even though they disagree with us they are family."

"I know Nat."

...

Steve sat down and passed Wanda her present.

"It's from Vision," she said softly, opening it to reveal a beautiful pendant with a picture of her brother on one side and her parents on the other side, making Wanda smile as a tear ran down her check which she quickly wiped away as Clint gave her a one armed hug.

"I got money that says mine's from Parker," Sam said as Steve passed him his present, trying to defuse the tension.

"What makes you think that?" Scott asked.

"Because the rest are like OCD about wrapping and Tony had people to do the wrapping for him so it had to be the kid based on how messy it is," Sam opened the card, "and I was right."

"Just open it," Scott said rolling his eyes.

Opening it Sam saw wooden calving of an eagle made of red wood and a picture Sam and the people he help on Exile Island just before he met Steve.

"Redwing," Steve said nodding to the wooden craving as Sam shook his head.

"I'm surprise she remembered and thought to mention it to the kid. I haven't thought about that eagle in years."

"Eagle?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had this eagle that would follow me around when I was stationed on Exile Island, eventually I left my windows open when I was home so he could fly in and out. I named it Redwing because of the colour of its wings."

"The kid must have liked you to try and find a craving and picture," Steve said.

"And to face Natasha to ask her what to get me. Damn the kid has game."

Steve smiled and passed Scott an envelope.

"To ant man from war machine," Scott read out before opening to reveal pictures of a young girl.

"Is that your daughter?" Steve asked softly.

"Yeah, she's a smart girl, I try and call her but don't always get her but I have a friend watching over her."

"She seems like a great girl."

"She really is."

Clint clapped his hands to break the silence that had fallen on them and rubbed his hands together.

"I bet you Tony has me and Nat got you," Clint said, reaching out for his present which was large, rectangular shaped and rattled.

Steve looked at the card then turned back to Clint. "And then I would have lost that bet. I bet Tony got you something good."

Clint opened the box and pulled out a letter and read it quickly.

"Tony says Fury had control over the people guarding my wife and kids," Clint looked up at Steve, "this means I can see them and not get arrested."

"You should go Clint, you deserve to spend time with your family."

Clint nodded and pulled out some more letters which he choose not to read in front of them so Steve could only assume there were from Laura and the kids. There was a large picture frame and inside were all the kids and Laura's hand prints. The last thing Clint pulled out was four fifty rounds of arrows.

"Nat is the best for sneaking these beauties in," Clint smiled.

"How do you know she did that?" Wanda asked.

"Because she is the only one aside from Cap, to know my pass code."

"Which leaves me with a gift from Nat," Steve said quietly.

He opened a box, the same size at the one Clint's presents came in and started.

In the bottom was his favourite sketch book, along with his favourite sketches of the team. On top of that was a new pocket watch and Steve knew if he opened it he would find a picture of Peggy inside. Next to it was a bottle of Russian vodka and Tony's favourite scotch and Steve couldn't help but laugh. Even from the other side the world they were still trying to get him drunk. The last item in the box was a wooden box and inside was a letter from Natasha, which Steve choose to read later in his room. As he placed the box back he noticed a small note stuck to the bottom which he grabbed and read.

 _ **Steve,**_

 _ **I know I don't agree with your choices but I know you are doing what you think is right and I can't fault you for that even though I really want to. I don't know if I can forgive and forget but I hope to at least move on from it. Pepper and I are talking again. I miss you buddy.**_

"You ok Cap?" Sam asked as Steve placed the note back in the box.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"When it comes to family fighting it always is my friend."

Sam clapped Steve on the back before going over to Wanda to convince her to make some of her amazing hot chocolate, which did not take a lot of convincing. Scott followed them into the kitchen as Clint came over to Steve.

"You know you can come with me to see Laura and the kids if you want."

"I know but I won't. I'm sure Laura isn't happy with me dragging you back into this mess."

"She understand that there is a good reason for it and she know the accords aren't the best idea and she knows you would have only called me if you had no choice."

"Thank you Clint but I think it's best to let you have some time alone with your family."

"Your choice man but we are all families even when we are fighting and on different sides, we are Avengers and no one can take that away from us and they can't take away the bond we share. Let them try. We are stronger then we look."

"I thought they did for a while there. I've never seen Tony like that, he wasn't Tony he was controlled by vengeance."

"But they didn't. Sure Tony a reason to be pissed at you and at Bucky and I don't blame him and I know you don't either but Wanda, Scott, Sam and I have a very good reason to be pissed at him too. This isn't the end Steve, it looks bleak right now but we have seen worse and at the end of the day you still got me buddy and even if we don't ever come to an agreeance over these accords Tony and Nat still have our back when shit gets serious."

"Language."

Clint smirked. "I knew you would say that."

Clint turned to walk away but Steve stopped him.

"Thank you Clint."

"Anytime man."


End file.
